Super Powers!
by kiaarapun
Summary: For some unknown reason Hiccup always wore an eye patch on his left eye and even if it'd been quite a long time now that the two boys known each others he still had no clue why he had to hide it. Something or someone in the back of his head told him to never ask the little brunet, that maybe it was a precious secret he didn't want to tell about to no one. Hijack, Fanboy!AU.


**Author's Note:** I had to write for the new AU snow-runt came up with for the hijack fandom. Seriously it's so cute (yet sad) and has so much potential. I can actually relate to it so yeah, I really love this AU ;/; If you want to know more about the Fanboy!AU go to her tumblr (snow-spooks currently for halloween but snow-runt after that) and just add /tagged/fanboy-au~

**This is a fanfiction, which means I own nothing but the words I use in there. The characters belong to ****_DreamWorks Animation_****. Jack Frost and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III come from two of their movies:****_ Rise of the Guardians_**** and ****_How To Train Your Dragon_****. Copyright to DWA.**

* * *

It's been hours now and Hiccup didn't seem like stop talking anytime soon. Like a few nights before his best friend came to sleep over and like a few nights before he was rambling about the last anime he finished - if Jack was actually paying attention to his friend he would have heard that it was _Fullmetal Alchemist_, but then again he wasn't. To be honest the white-haired boy (dyed) was more interested on the room around them and the plushies delicatly almost cuddling their bodies than in the other's rambling. They were currently laying on the little fanboy's bed, and for some reason Jack couldn't concentrate on his voice. No, instead he was slowly but surely looking away from the walls to look right at green eyes. Well eye.

For some unknown reason Hiccup always wore an eye patch on his left eye and even if it'd been quite a long time now that the two boys known each others he still had no clue why he had to hide it. Something or someone in the back of his head told him to never ask the little brunet, that maybe it was a precious secret he didn't want to tell about to no one. Or was it only one of his weird cosplay! It could be one of that strange girl he told him about one time, what was the title of anime again? Oh right, _Another_. But it could be a painful memory and something was sure he didn't want to hurt his best friend. Therefore he kept his thoughts and interrogations for himself.

But slowly the curiosity in him was gaining over his fear, well at least it was strong enough for him to consider the idea of asking the boy. So back then as Hiccup kept talking about how cool it was that Edward gave up his arm and leg for his brother, Jack was staring at that white eye patch he wanted to take off so much. Of course after a moment the brunet realized his friend wasn't listening and he decided to shake him off of his thoughts. Literally. All of a sudden he took the white-haired boy by the shoulders and began to shake him until said boy started to groan and grumble, beging him to stop.

"Alright, alright! I'm back on Earth, back on Earth!" Sighing he ran a hand through his hair and let his body snuggle against the mattress once the hands on his shoulders flew away. What didn't flew away though was the green and piercing eyes that were staring at him, looking for something. What? That he didn't know, but it seemed that they wouldn't stop until he spoke up, so he did. Well he did after taking a deep breath in and fumbling with his words, of course.

Even if the curiosity was strong the fear was still here. What if he asked and Hiccup decided to ignore him? What if by asking him he'd loose the trust he managed to build between them? He didn't want to go back to the days where the boy was all alone and depressed, he didn't want to have to see him like he saw him before, it was too painful to just think about it. "Jack?" His mind couldn't stop imagining the worst. Now that Hiccup was his friend he didn't want to lose him. The boy quickly became someone important for him, he helped him step away from his boring life. He brought this spice in his life he couldn't live without anymore. "Jack?!" Maybe he should stop being so afraid and just speak already unless he wanted to be shake again, right?

Quickly he grabbed the other's wirsts, putting his hands down so he wouldn't try to shake him again, and allowed his icy blue eyes to look up. "H-Hiccup can I ask you something..?"Said boy seemed confused at first, by the stutter mostly since Jack wasn't the timid kind of boy at all. But enventually he nodded, and offered a gently smile in hopes it would help him calm down. Apperently it did for a relieved sigh was let out and a question was asked, even if the voice was really low Hiccup managed to hear it.

"Why do you wear an eye patch?"

Blinking a few times the brunet kept his eye on the other. It took him a little bit to understand the question but when he did a smirk drew itself on his face and he scooted closer to him. He rose a brow and snickered softly. "You really want to know it, Jack?"Scooting closer yet again his smirk grew, making his freckled face seemed darker - almost like the villians in the animes he loved so much - and he laughed again. "You _really_ want to know?"

Okay now the fear was back but Jack couldn't just back off now! He had be brave enough to ask now he wanted the answer. Glupping he took another deep breath, a decided look his face, and nodding franckly at his friend. Who only smiked more if possible before putting his hand on his eye patch, only moving it slightly. For the suspence, you know. So ever so slowly he lifted the patch, not showing it yet though for his eye was closed tightly. Until he suddenly opened it to show a different colored eye.

"I have super powers!"


End file.
